


When I fell down you'd be there holding me up

by Fedies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Azerbaijan Grand Prix 2018, Bad Race, Car Accidents, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Post Azerbaijan Grand Prix 2018Max and Daniel have an hard fight during the race and both end up off the track, ruining the race to the whole team.Daniel does not feel appreciated by the teamMax is afraid that their relationship will also suffer its effects.





	When I fell down you'd be there holding me up

"I'm sorry"  
"You know I did not want to"  
"It was the fault of both of us"  
"I was too aggressive"  
"Daniel's okay, it does not matter"  
"I thought it could be my day. My season, maybe. I wanted so much that the team also noticed me"  
Max looks at him stunned.  
"You know they already do it"  
"Do not lie. The eyes are all focused on you, you are the star of the team, it is you who want to bring up "  
The Dutch swallows empty.  
"...why did not you tell me? Why did not you tell me how you felt?"  
"I would have been an egoist. I could not be, not with you, you're always so happy since they promoted you in Red Bull ... "  
"I'm your boyfriend! Daniel I'm your fucking boyfriend and you keep treating me like a child! "  
Daniel shrugs on the defensive.  
"Bullshit. I treat you like a teammate, because you're also that"  
"I thought you loved me!"  
"And I love you indeed! But we can not put the team in shit for this"  
"You put it today anyway for your inferiority complexes!"  
Max bites his tongue and curses his bad habit of talking without thinking.  
Daniel looks at him wounded.  
"Nico and Lewis"  
"Daniel don't ...-"  
"We are behaving like Nico and Lewis"  
Max gets a big throat in his throat.  
He remembers the screams of the two Mercedes in the middle of the night in the hotel, the cold looks in the motorhome and so much love repressed.  
"Do not say bullshit, understand? We will never be like Nico and Lewis. We just have to ... "  
"Stop being so impulsive?"  
But Daniel manages to make it sound like anything but serious advice.  
Max greets the blow in silence.  
"Perhaps it would be better to evaluate the proposals of the other teams next year. I do not want anything to ruin our relationship ..."  
The youngest snaps at attention, his heart beating faster.  
"Are you crazy?! Do you want to get away from the Red Bull ?! Do you want to go away ... from me? "  
He asks, dismayed.  
"I would do it for us"  
"You would do it because you are a coward! Because you do not want to face the situation! "  
"You do not make it easy for me! You never made it easy for me, Max!"  
"But I love you," the Dutchman finally blurts, his eyes swollen and shiny.  
They stand facing each other on the two opposite walls of the smallest room there, in Baku.  
Daniel sighs and lets himself slide down the wall to sit on the floor.  
With his hands he massages the aching temples.  
Max looks at him.  
"Tell me, please" almost begs him.  
The Australian takes a few more minutes of reflection before shooting again on his feet.  
"Do you want it to work? Okay, let's make it work. From today we will always tell everything, everything that goes through our mind, whether it has something to do with the track or not. We're Ricciardo and Verstappen in the car, we're Dan and Max outside. Alright? "  
The Dutch breathes a sigh of relief, moving a few steps towards his companion.  
"So you do not go?"  
Daniel sighs.  
"No, I'm staying. Never say that Daniel Ricciardo does not fight for the boy he loves "  
At that point Max does not resist and catches Daniel's lips with a click.  
The Australian staggered backwards but immediately afterwards he reversed his positions, putting the youngest back to the wall.  
"I want you Dan," Max murmurs, his voice full of desire.  
Daniel gave him the first smile of the day.  
"I'll take care of you"


End file.
